


A Dear Friend

by haeym



Series: Baby, One More Thing [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Cute Kids, Fantasy elements, Friendship, Gen, Metamorphosis, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haeym/pseuds/haeym
Summary: Yunho has the cutest friend in the neighborhood. At least he himself thinks so.





	

Yunho walks with him to school every morning. Sunny days, windy days, snowy days. When it rains, Yunho always remembers to take an umbrella with him, big enough for them both to fit underneath it. 

He always waits for Yunho at their doorstep, never late, always punctual. When Yunho sees him coming, he hurries away from the kitchen window to put on his shoes and to fetch his backpack.

In that order, yes.

Mama Jung always scolds him because his muddy shoes are making a huge mess on the floor but can't help but to coo over her son and his new-found best friend.

Other kids call them the freak couple but Yunho doesn't mind it the slightest. A beaming smile on his face he walks to school, proud of his silent but adorable friend. When the kids start to sing stupid and partly insulting rhymes about them, Yunho just shouts back to them about them being jealous of his and Changmin’s everlasting friendship.

And besides, Changmin wouldn't ever want to be friends with them.

Changmin, yes. It's actually a name given by Yunho. Since he is very quiet by nature, only occasional snorts and puffs and huffs leave his mouth, Yunho took the liberty to give him a name. And he has already several pet names: Chami, Changminnie and Changdola are on the growing list. When Yunho thinks Changmin has been extremely cool, he calls him _Choikang_ , the strongest.

The last time was when he waited for Yunho in front of the school for a whole day, and on top of it, in a pouring rain. The name Choikang was once again well deserved.

Sometimes Yunho calls him _dongsaeng_ too. After all, he has always wanted a little brother. Of course he loves his little sister Jihye a lot, but a little brother who is actually interested in playing with miniature cars would be awesome.

Changmin can't really play with cars though, he's a bit clumsy. Optimist as he is, Yunho is sure that he will surely learn given enough time! He partly remembers the time when he was clumsy himself too, so all is well. Changmin will learn, Yunho knows for sure.

And even if he can't play with Yunho, he is great company, sitting beside the sandbox as Yunho drives his red and blue cars around it.

From time to time, Yunho believes the reason why Changmin likes to hang out with him is food. He's looking at Yunho with those big, round eyes and nose slightly twitching whenever Yunho has treats with him. Mom had forbidden him feed Changmin, but who could possibly resist those pleading eyes. And Changmin is not picky! He eats whatever Yunho offers him, the spicy noodles and _tteokbokki_. Spicy things might be his favorite food, Yunho muses as he feeds homemade kimchi to Changmin.

Another thing mom had forbidden Yunho to do was to bring him inside the house. This makes Yunho incredibly sad and he is sure Changmin is feeling sad too, despite the fact the he doesn't really show many emotions. Mama Jung says it would be unsanitary to let him sleep in Yunho's bed for example.

Well, Yunho hasn't seen anyone bringing a deer into their home anyway.

So instead, Yunho sits on their doorstep, Changmin laying beside him, long and thin legs folded underneath him. Yunho scratches his ear absentmindedly, the fur soft and silky under his fingertips. Changmin seems very content, he always enjoys Yunho petting him.

Earlier that morning Yunho had fed him a slice of bread from his packed school lunch. Changmin had eaten it rather quickly and accidentally nipped on Yunho's thumb. It surprised Yunho, but since Changmin hadn't bitten too hard, it was okay.

Yunho lets out an unrestrained laughter when he thinks about it now. Changmin jerks a little, surprised by Yunho and he turns his head to look at him. His nostrils tremble. Yunho smiles at his deer before he wishes him goodnight, hops up and goes to the door, waving his hands at the deer rising cautiously on its wobbly legs.

The next morning something unusual happens.

When Yunho bolts out of the door, wondering where Changmin is, he almost stumbles into a young boy, maybe a few years younger than he is. The boy stands there, stark naked and nose red from the cold. He has big ears and huge, dark doe eyes and his mouth is slightly open. Blush is dancing on his chubby cheeks.

Yunho stares at him, astonishment clear on his face, before he utters out a word,

‘Changmin!’

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this.](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m6hqifP7uH1rte4eno1_500.jpg)
> 
> This fic was originally posted on 6/12/2012 on Livejournal.  
> This version of it has been edited for AO3 in 2016.


End file.
